cant breath without it songfic
by bleedingXloveX
Summary: my first chapter was reported as plagerism i would like to say that it isn't the name of the song is lithium and the singer of the song is evanescence the rest of them are all just fine last chap in ed's pov i thnk it is the best so far songfic PLZ ENJOY!
1. Lithium

**"Lithium"**

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.

A/N This is one of the songs that I thought of when I was reading twilight and new moon I mean how perfect is it well it is both describing that bella cant live without lithium or she wouldn't be able to breath and that Edward can survive without it but it just feels weird not have it


	2. Look after you

'Look After You' by The Fray

**If I don't say this now I will surely break** _(when Edward saved bella and then would not talk to her for a few months)_

**As I'm leaving the one I want to take**_ (the first day bella was at school and intoxicated Edward with her scent he left)_

**Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait **_(he made bella wait for a while before he came back)_

**My heart has started to separate **_(this is in New Moon when he left her and his and her heart even tho Edward doesn't really have one was left with each other)_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Be my baby **_(when Edward basically asked her to be his girlfriend when he said now that I am your boyfriend)_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'll look after you**_ (he looks after when she is sleeping)_

**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**

**Will you won't you, be the one I always know**

**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around**

**You're the only one who knows, you slow it down **_(when Edward loses control when he is hunting, and bella slows everything down because she is human and cant run fast)_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'll look after you**

**If ever there was a doubt**

**My love she leans into me**

**This most assuredly counts**

**She says most assuredly **_(Edward says that there is doubt to their relationship)_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**I'll look after you**

**It's always have and never hold**

**You've begun to feel like home**

**What's mine is yours to leave or take**

**What's mine is yours to make your own **_(when bella thinks that she cant hold Edward forever because of what he is)_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**Oh, oh, oh**


	3. If everyone cared

A/N not really a songfic for twilight not really meaning anything about twilight just thought it was a really good song to put up cuz for some reason I always end up crying to this song (I know I am a sucker for songs like these) enjoy it once again I do not own this song nickelback does

'If Everyone Cared' 

by: Nickelback

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I'm alive

_CHORUS_

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I'm alive

Singing Amen I'm alive

_CHORUS (X2)_

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died


	4. Keep holding on

**Keep Holding On**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in 

As I was laying there next to Bella listening to this song with her I was getting this feeling that this was going to be a song that got to Bella. Like it was just on queue, she looked at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and said, "Oh, Edward this is the perfect song for us." As the tears started to pour out of her eyes, which made me sad seeing the angel of my life crying because of a song. I was about to change it when she took to controller out of my hands and buried her head in my chest.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Now, this was reminding me of the day I was being selfish and left her thinking that, that would work out so she could have a better life than what I have. I finally decided that I was going to change her because she is what I want and if I let her stay human that she is right I will never be able to have anyone I love as much as her.

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear

It had already disappeared, I have learned that no matter how much I despise Jake and his pack, I pretty much owe him my life for saving Bella. I have realized that I do have to trust Bella when she is talking to other boys, but it is hard to trust them as much as I trust her. Especially around Jake, he could lose control by accident and hurt Bella.

"Let's dance, Edward." Bella bellowed to me pulling me from my thoughts as I stood up, practically worried if she is okay. She never wants to dance. Through the rest of the song I just looked into her eyes that were also staring straight into mine like she was in a trance and couldn't look away.

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

I knew what I was going to do. As the song ended I turned around and quickly looked at it making sure that it was still there. It was. Good. Just as Bella was about to get back in bed and try to go to bed I tugged on her hand and she turned and looked at me and it was a look that said 'Edward let go that hurts.' So I quickly let go. Then she gave me a confused look.

"I thought I was hurting you." I added thoughtfully.

"No that didn't hurt, but do you need anything?" she asked

I was a little scared as to what I was about to do.

I walked up to her and traced my fingers along her jaw and kissed her. She wrapped her little tiny arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair, but this time I didn't pull away, I just slipped my tongue out and let it slide along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing me to enter. But I need to stop or I am going to forget what I was going to do.

I got down on one knee and started my little speech as to what I was going to say and what I had practiced a million times just to be sure that I wouldn't freak out when I was doing it for real.

"Bella, you are the twilight of my life and you have brought out the human in me though the human will never completely show you know it is there. The first day I met you, I felt my heart beat for the first time in 105 years. You have proven to me that I am able to resist what I am and just go for mind, body, and soul. I love you with all my unbeating heart and I will love you even if your love for me dies." I paused just to see her face more and she was about to cry. "What I am trying to say is 'Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?" There I did it.

She looked at me with disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a cough. Instead of saying something she nodded her head, and reached her right hand out to me so I could put the ring on her ring finger. And that is just what I did. She was finally my fiancée.

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through


End file.
